personofinterestfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dominic
|última_aparición = }} Dominic, también conocido como Mini, es el líder de la banda de narcotráfico: La hermandad. Historia Dominic es mencionado por primera vez en como el líder de la hermandad, que buscaba una red de comunicación para la banda que se pudiera usar sin el conocimiento de la policía. Elias lo describe como ambicioso, ya que fue el destinatario de la Ballena, un cargamento de heroína que HR una vez recibió. Más tarde, Dominic tiene a Mickey recuperando un cargamento lleno de armas, con Milo muriendo en el proceso. Él es visto por primera vez como una víctima de un negocio de drogas que salió mal, sufriendo heridas durante el tiroteo. Él es cargado en una ambulancia, donde aparece Shaw después de aparentar ser paramédico. Afirma que su apodo es Mini, debido a su gran tamaño. A continuación, Shaw lo secuestra, lo que le obliga a revelar la dirección de Malcolm, Tracie y John. Shaw luego lo conduce por la ciudad, parando para intervenir cuando la Hermandad ataca a John, junto con Tracie y Malcolm por el dinero de la droga. A continuación, le lleva a una bodega, donde le pregunta sobre la ubicación de Dominic. Mini comienza con las primeras etapas de shock, pero le dice a Shaw que el lema de la Hermandad es "Todos morimos al final". Shaw lo deja allí con la esperanza de que irá con Dominic para obtener ayuda. En cambio, él la se dirige a una lavandería, una fachada para las operaciones de drogas de la Hermandad. Ella lo sostiene a punta de pistola, usando las drogas como palanca para forzar a Link a liberar a Reese. Su identidad se revela después de que Erica Lennox le pide la identidad de sus jefes, a lo que él responde: "acabas de conocerlo" después de dispararle en la cabeza y antes de arrojar su cadáver a la calle. Dominic then has the Armorer recover missing high-powered guns, but loses them after a gunfight with Elias ends with them being confiscated by the police. He then meets with Elias, discussing the missing guns and Elias' role in the city, stating that his analogy to being a river is wrong and that he isn't a king. He is then seen again in a gym when discussing the execution of a man, after he failed to kill Silva. Shaw and Fusco eavesdrop on the conversation, confused as to why Mini can order an execution, when Finch realizes that Mini is actually Dominic, the nickname Mini is due to his actual name. This is confirmed when the shooter pleads for his life, shouting the name Dominic. Shaw then tries to take down Dominic when a group of children rush into the gym to play basketball. Dominic meets with the actual mole, Ortiz. Ortiz asks Dominic for his uncles drug charges to be cleared, agreeing to steal files from the NYPD on Elias. Dominic tells Ortiz to hide in Spanish Harlem for protection. He arrives in the Spanish Harlem School, after John, Silva and Ortiz escape the building. There he meets members of an ally cartel. Dominic talks about a teacher that stated that all of the world's infinite possibilities rest in a circle, and that the big, quiet kid could one day rule the streets of New York. He then talks about Detective Riley, taking out Elias and about soldiers not following orders, before having the lieutenant of a cartel kill his leader and join the Brotherhood. Dominic begins his plans of taking out Elias to become the leader of the streets of New York. Armed with the files of Elias' business partners, he bribes and threaten them to join his cause, leaving Elias with few allies. After his doorman and his former friend and business partner Gino attempt to kill him, he is left with no options and only John and Anthony as firepower. Dominic traces him to a building Elias owned, chasing Elias, John and Anthony to the top floor, where Elias reveals a hidden exit and a vault. Unable to open the vault, Elias and John exit the room, with Anthony getting shot along the way. Dominic knows that there is a higher power that protects Elias, still unknown about "Team Machine". Curiosidades *El número telefónico actual de Dominic es (347)-555-0167, el cual fue usado para contactar a Elias. Apariciones Cuarta temporada * * * * en:Dominic Categoría:Fallecido